Freedom's light
by Akaara
Summary: The story of Branwen, the reason why the copper isles have "Bad blood"
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N This is my third story. I hope most of you know me and those who don't I'm pleased to meet you. This story is about why they say that the Copper Isles have bad blood in them, that makes them somewhat crazy. I hope no one else has done this story. Please enjoy. Please watch, there is attempted rape, so ya, sorry! It's kind of dark.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Branwen of the Copper Isles ran down the hall way and out the building, towards the fields and freedom on the outside of the treacherous prison. It was so close! She could smell the green fields and rolling hills of the Copper Isles. She would run out and reach the sea, where she would escape. Closer and closer she came to the exit, her feet slapping on the rocks, mimicking the beating of her heart. The door, she could see a light, under the door, with which no candle could create, the light of the sun. Her pale face seemed to radiate; her black hair flowing behind her, never having been cut it rolled in waves along her wake.  
  
Branwen almost tripped, she looked back, hearing the voices of her nursemaid and the guards, and she would do it! She would go Outside. Closer and closer she got to the door. Suddenly she was lying on the floor, unable to move. Her jaw was clamped shut, she could not scream, her eyes were forced open, she could not close them. She was trapped in her home, trapped in her mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
When Branwen awoke, she saw Eira, her nurse, was sitting in the rocking chair by the fire. Branwen slowly stood, she went over and sat in Eira's lap, taking in the smell of the old woman's hair.  
  
After sometime Branwen began to cry slightly, only a small amount of tears, but they slowly increased, becoming a steady river into the comforting white hair of the old nurse.  
  
"What happened?" Branwen asked Eira, tucking her head under the nurse's chin. "Why did I run?"  
  
"It was a relapse in the disease child; you could not help it." Eira said, carefully stroking the raven hair.  
  
"Will you tell me the story? I want to know." Branwen said by habit. All her life, she had wanted to hear the story of her madness her entire life. Eira would only shake her head and insist to wait for another day. Today however, Eira looked up into Branwen's face, blind eyes taking in things that many could not describe.  
  
"How old are you child?"  
  
"I am 15," Branwen said quietly. She had not expected this.  
  
"Then I will tell you, but it is long, and I am old, please, sit on the bed."  
  
Branwen went and sat on the bed. Her pale face rested on the cream pillow of her bed. She propped herself up towards Eira.  
  
"When your mother first married your father, she worried that she would never produce an heir. One day she traveled to the Hills of Gawain, a sacred place. There she spent 15 weeks, where she did not eat but what she could reach, and did not drink naught but what the rain provided. She prayed to Our gods, for a child. On the fifteenth day, a raven came to the watch post at Gawain. A white hawk followed him. Which the hills are named for. The raven lent in on the hawk, whispering something in its ear. The hawk left, wheeling off towards the sky." She sailed her hand up to the ceiling of the ill-lit room, and slowly let her hand open.  
  
" The raven landed near your mother. " Meinwen, Meinwen," He whispered in her ear. "Meinwen, you are hungry. Meinwen, eat." Before her a platter of the most enchanting food appeared. But, your mother had been warned not to eat the food given to her. She simply answered " Your food is the food of war." "Meinwen, it has not rained for days, Meinwen, drink." Before her a flask of red wine appeared. Your mother simply answered "That is the blood of my Allies." The raven became angry. He turned to Meinwen and yelled out. "YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR CHILD!" Meinwen was relieved; she was about to leave when the white hawk reappeared. He stayed Meinwen. "Meinwen, your child is cursed, you must stay another 15 weeks before you leave, and then you will be forever cleansed." Your mother however would not listen. She was hungry and cold and wet, but she was also week. She ate the food before her and drank the wine, and for 14 days, recovered her strength, on the fifteenth, she left, ignoring the white hawks words. And you were born. You were born as pale as chalk, with eyes as black as night, and hair as dark as the bird you are named after. You would have just been named "Bran" if your mother had not intervened she insisted on giving you your name, the name of "Beautiful raven."  
  
Branwen thought this over, she was a curse? She was the result of a curse? Branwen buried her head in her pillow and gave off a bone chilling screech. She pounded he pillow again and again. She was locked in here because she was a girl! She had never seen day. NEVER.  
  
"That is not all child, a mage came, he checked on you when you were little, and he said you ere possessed, by a demon. He said that if you saw the day you would burn the kingdom down. Your father insisted on this prison being built. That child, is why you are here."  
  
  
  
"I want to go out, Eira, I want out. I want to see the sky, and feel it's wind and, I want the sea, but mostly I want the sky. Eira help me!"  
  
"I cannot" She lent back in the chair slowly rocking back and forth. Branwen let out another cry, she threw her hands up in the air, head thrown back, she let out a long unwavering note, magic as dark as her hair flew around her. She screamed again. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Branwen tired and fell in a heap on the floor, crying softly. She fell asleep to the sound of Eira rocking in the chair, a soft, "Creak, thump! Creak, Thump!" That slowly came blurred in dream.  
  
***  
  
  
  
In her dream Branwen was in a dark tower, at the top a window lay, sending off a small beam of light, she raced up the stairs heading ever more towards the light. If anything though, the light got farther away. Relentleslly Branwen stomped up the steps, the light just kept getting farther away. Finally she slumped up against the wall angrily beating it with her hands.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Branwen yelled up at the impossible light. "What do you want?"  
  
A dark shape swung down through the window, it swept in, a strange creature, with black body and beak. It had strange wings, and Branwen guessed from what Eira had told her, wings.  
  
For some odd reason Branwen didn't raise her hand to shield her self, but raised her forearm. The creature landed gently on her arm. Intelligent eyes looked her over.  
  
"What are you?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm a raven, I'm you."  
  
"That's impossible, I'm me!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm you to!"  
  
"No! There is only one me!" Branwen yelled angrily.  
  
The bird slashed her face with it's beak, leaving a scar under her eye. It bled, dark blood spilling against her pasty skin. Branwen rubbed it, the blood came off on her hand, like paint on paper, it contrasted more greatly then any could imagine.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Who, you mean, I'm Madoc, don't be angry, I'm here to help."  
  
"Help get what?"  
  
"Your freedom."  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, wow! Long story, what do you think? If you want to know the meaning of the names, go to "behindthename.com" it's a name website and type them into the search bar. Okay I really hope you like this, I don't want it to be to dark though.  
  
Akaara 


	2. Many Meetings

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Second chapter! Okay, thank you to the three reviews, **sniff** but, I'd like more, I LOVE reviews, good or bad, if they're good I keep writing, if they're bad, I get angry and keep writing. On to the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Branwen examined Madoc, her fingers gliding through the dark feathers. Suddenly, she was falling, down the steps. THUNK she hit the first one, and let out a flurry of curses, only to realize she was on the floor in a mass of blankets. She flailed around trying to get her bearings; finally looking up she looked into the amused face of Eachann, her trainer. He was grinning down at Branwen, hands on hips.  
  
"You my friend will never cease to amaze me." He said, shaking his head. Branwen looked up sheepishly, she disentangled herself from the blankets, standing she dusted off her dress.  
  
"You're gunna need to do more then just dust off, you have an audience with 'is majesty."  
  
Branwen groaned as she stood, she quickly removed the dress and went to the closet, she was used to just wearing a petticoat, corset and leggings around him, as it was what they often trained in. She pulled out a white one; it almost matched her skin. She pulled her hair back and shaped it into a braid, carefully she let it fall down her back, making sure it didn't catch on buttons.  
  
"All set!"  
  
He smiled at her warmly; he was 21 years old and had known her his entire life. Unlike her, he had tan skin, with a light dusting of freckles and sandy blond hair, his blue eyes were always laughing and he often had a grin on his face.  
  
The two briskly left the room, when they heard the royal fan-fair they quickened their steps, that was to call all the nobles, when they heard a second fan-fair they went into an all out run. Breathless they burst into the silent courtroom; all heads swivelled their way. Branwen saw her father's face redden, and her mother put her face in her hands slowly shaking in either laugher or crying.  
  
Quickly she curtsied to her father, then to her mother, taking in her mother and fathers fair hair. She went and hurried to the dais where she sat, quivering with suppressed laughter. She looked around, usually, she wasn't called here, this was the adjoining room of the actual palace and the prison she called home. They only called her here when she was important in the conversation. She looked around the room, taking in the foreign visitors, she guessed the Yammani's for their olive complexion and slanted eyes, likewise with the Scanran's with their blond hair and blue eyes, they all were bundled up in furs, she had only her white gown and was shivering slightly.  
  
  
  
"Dear daughter, how old are you?" Her father sad rising, he was a tall man with blue eyes and blond hair. Those were the trademarks of the Copper Isles, something she didn't have.  
  
"I am 15 father."  
  
"Dear daughter, who will you marry?"  
  
This last question was so abrupt that the entire courtroom went completely silent. Branwen paled slightly, if that was possible, a breath racked her chest. This was an important question, what could she say?  
  
"Of who do I have choice?" Branwen replied trying to keep her voice even.  
  
"You have these choices, the royalty from the Yamani Islands; " He nodded to the Yammani's who bowed low in return, "and the Scanran's"  
  
"No delegates from Tortall father?" Branwen put in mildly. She was pleased to see her father turn red with anger, she knew the bonds with her father and Tortall were not strong.  
  
"They decided not to come." He said between gritted teeth.  
  
"What a shame.." Branwen said, giving off a fake yawn.  
  
"What is your answer?" Her father growled.  
  
"Neither" She said immediately, she wasn't about to screw some guy so her father could have peace, she much rather preferred war.  
  
"WHAT???" Her father stalked towards her, ready to strike, he seemed to just notice the delegation from the other countries there, and stopped himself in time. "Leave, but join me for dinner afterwards, goodbye." He said, fake smiling mask back in place.  
  
Quickly Branwen jumped up and headed to the door, she was stopped by Eachann, he was wearing a shirt that was somewhat opened at the top, revealing a muscled chest. He took her into the circle of his arms, they walked down the hall like that, swaying like penguins. They walked in silence, both contemplating what had happened. When they reached Branwen's rooms Eachann turned her towards him.  
  
"That was very brave, legs." Legs was his nickname for her, seeing as she was very tall. "I wasn't expecting that."  
  
Branwen let out a sigh, "Neither was I, I guess we'll see my punishment."  
  
The two entered the room, Eira was sitting in a chair by the fire rocking slowly.  
  
"Hey Snow!" Branwen said as she jogged into her room to get her practice clothes.  
  
"Hello child, going off for practice? Have fun."  
  
The Alright came somewhat muffled as Branwen pulled on her practice clothes. Fawn coloured breeches and a white shirt. She left her hair in braid and grabbed her practice sword. She walked out into the center room, Eachann was looking into the fireplace, he hadn't heard her arrival. She quickly ran and tackled him to the floor, unfortunately she was wrong, and he grabbed her by the waist as she came running at him. He dropped her to the floor and tickled her mercilessly.  
  
"TRUCE! TRUCE!" She yelled in a fit of giggles. The two made their way to the practice courts, finally.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N finally the second chapter is done! Review please, sorry there was such a long wait.  
  
Akaara 


	3. dance

A/N okay, I am stuck in a complete rut! I need a muse.. hmm, okay this story isn't my favourite, but, it'll do I'll finish it, and ya, I'll finish it. I hope. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! ** runs off screaming**  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Branwen and Eachann were resting after practice, Branwen's braid was dripping with sweat and beginning to curl slightly, and Eachann was panting, they had both had rigorous training and had just completed a mock duel.  
  
"I think we should get going to the banquet, or father will be upset."  
  
"Ya I guess so"  
  
"Yup. We're walking down the hall towards my room. I've entered my room and gotten changed, my hair's been done, I'm waiting for you."  
  
"I'm outside in a tunic and breeches"  
  
"We enter the hall..." Branwen started, but fell asleep, Eachann let out a small laugh before also falling asleep.  
  
An hour later the two sprang up from their slumber, Eira was there with another servant, who's shoulders were shaking with laughter.  
  
"You'd best get dressed, both of you, the delegation from Tortall just arrived, they want to meet you." Eira said before leaving with the other servant. Branwen and Eachann looked up sheepishly. The two quickly sped to their rooms where Branwen put on a dress and brushed her hair out. Eachann was waiting for her outside. The two raced down the hall to the greeting hall of the castle, the delegation of Tortall was there along with an extremely handsome man. He was introduced as Prince Jasson. He had black hair and light blue eyes, they reflected everything. Branwen's breath left her throat, she curstsied low.  
  
They must really want this to work if they brought the crown prince! She thought to herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
After dinner Branwen crept to Eachann's chamber, she knocked hard on the door.  
  
"Are you asleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, well wake up."  
  
"I'm asleep though, go away Branwen."  
  
"Open the door or I'll open it myself Eachann!"  
  
"Go a-" He was cut off by Branwen bursting the door open with her magic. She ran over grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"Branwen! I'm going to kill you! I am going to wring your little neck!"  
  
"Oh be quiet you big baby! Teach me how to dance! I need to impress Jasson!"  
  
"Now? It must be 3 in the morning!" He was standing up now. Branwen was tickled to see that he slept in a loincloth.  
  
"Yes now! Don't make me order you mister!"  
  
"Fine. Let me get dressed. What are you wearing?"  
  
"My nightgown, it'll do for a dress." She turned. "Oh, meet me in the ballroom." She pranced off.  
  
"This doesn't mean you're off the hook!" He whispered down to her. She only turned and stuck out her tongue. When he entered the room again he was shocked to see a raven sitting on his bed post.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, I'm Madoc, I'm her guardian bird. The introductions are over, so listen to me CAREFULLY. Do Not Let Her Leave The Ballroom. Do you understand, she must not leave. Until you know it is morning. She can not leave, if you let her you will be forever damned."  
  
"Wow, that was put lightly."  
  
"Don't talk back, now dress yourself and go." The bird took flight out his window.  
  
"Okay....."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/n Chapter three all done. For the next chapter read it while listening to "Your Song Instrumental" It's really good and will help you understand.  
  
Akaara 


End file.
